Two Become One
by lycanpoet
Summary: This is my first eva fic. An experiment goes very wrong but will the out come solve other problems
1. Love lost, power gained

**A.N. This story was inspired by bluetaboo's story "cross" .**

**Disclaimer- I do not own any of the characters in this story gainax does. **

**Two Become One:**

**Chapter one- A difficult decission and an awakening.**

Flashback 

"SHINJI!!!" Shouts the purple-haired major.

On the visual comm. Link they could see Shinji Ikari fading inside the entry plug.

"Synch. Ratio at 200% and still raising!!" Lt. Ibuki called these results from her station, "He's being absorbed into the Eva.!!"

End Flashback 

"Shin-man you sure gave us a scare that day." Stated an over relaxed Toji Suzuhara.

This gave cause for their other friend Aida Kensuke to look up from the screen of his lap-top.

"you sure did. Us being in the eva with you an' all," A look of awe crossed his face as he said this and quickly followed by a look of humour as he continued, "Oh yeah, when your eva decided to have freshly skewered angel for lunch it coulda done with a few more table manners."

Toji, who at this moment was about to take a bite out of his sandwich, recalled this moment, turned pale and reconsidered eating his food. ("I was looking forward to that as well" He groaned)

It was at this point in time that Toji and Aida noticed the two other walking towards the group. Shinji is oblivious of this fact and so received a shock when they simaltaneously address him.

"Ikari-kun." They say in synch.

"H-h-hai?" He replied rather shakely.

Again the girls speak to him at the same time, "We need to speak with you, it is important."

With that the boy got up and followed the girls away from his friends.

The walk concluded on the roof of the school. As soon as the girls reached the railing they turned and faced Shinji, serious expressions across their faces.

"Shinji-kun, me and wondergirl both have strong feelings for you. We both became aware of the others desire. And neither of us likes this fact, so to settle it we want you to decide." Asuka's eyes where focused on his.

"W-What do you want me to decide?" He looked between the two for answers, but received none.

This time the voice came not from the red-head,but from the girl with crimson eyes, "Shinji-kun we know that you like us. But for our piece-of-mind we would like you to decide which one of us you like or which one you love the most?"

The boy took a step back, a look of dismay crossing his eyes.

"You w-want m-me to what?"

"Please Skinji-kun?" Asked the Asuka

"Which one of us do you love the most?"

Shinji walks toward the railbtween the girls. He leaned on it staring into space. Both girls looking at him with nervous, hopeful looks.

"Would I be able say that I liked you both?" He asked humorously.

"Noway. If I can't have you all to myself, then I don't want anything to do with you." The german redhead turned from him and faced the otherway, arms folded.

"That will also be the case wth me." Stated Rei. Then she did the same.

The boy closed his eyes, his face taking on an almost serene look. He made up his mind, then opened his eyes again.

"If that is the case... then I love neither of you." A gasp issued from both girls. You could almost hear their hearts break. Tears fell slowly down each of the girls cheeks.

Shinji, not being able to see their faces, calmly placed his hands in his pockets and walks towards the stairway. But just before he went down he stopped, then, with out turning, said, "Goodbye."

He then continued down.

Inside himself he was in disbelief. Did I just do that? I can't believe I just did that. 

He worked out of the schools grounds, head hanging low, unable to face his classmates or... the two girls...no women he just denied his love two.

The walk-light lit and a confused, lonely teen started to cross the road.

Out of nowhere there came the roar of a engine. Shinji looked up, andto his horor saw a car speeding towards him. Frozen out of fear he didn't do anything. Even as the driver slammed his brakes on, Shinji could see that the car was not going to stop in time.

Shinji's body reacted on instinct. He could feel a power rising inside himself. It became to much for him to hold in, the power flooded from him engulfing everything in a blinding white light. The said car was lifted from the ground and thrown fifty feet into the air and 200 metres down the road.

As the light dissipated Shinji was horrified at the carnage left before him. The corners of the builds on either side of him had now large circlular wedges in them as they had been built that way.

**A.N. only a short chapter, I know, but the next one will be up as soon as I can write it.**


	2. Bad things happening

**Two Become One**

**Chapter One(Continued)-**

Alert Claxons

"Energy discharge in section 6c ma'am. Pattern blue." Hyuga shouted from his post.

"An A.T.field?" Asked Dr Ritsuko Akagi.

"Unknown, the Magi were unable to decide what the discharge was ma'am." He replied.

A slight look of shock crossed the blonde dr.'s face.

"Ok...How long since this discharge took place?"

"Aprrox. Five minutes. The pilots should be here any moment now." As if on cue the two female pilots came running into the control room.

"Where's Shinji, he should be with you?" Dr. Akagi asked them.

It was Rei who answered, in her monotone voice, while Asuka looked down at her feet.

"Pilot ikari...dissappeared from school earlier this afternoon. We have not seen him since." Rei then also turned her crimson orbs to the ground.

For god sake. Not now "No matter now, at least you two _are_ here." The dr. replied.

"Ma'am, the blue pattern has completely disappeared!"

"NANI? Get those cameras up and running now!!! I want to see what is happening!" She shouted in dismay.

"Roger, cameras 12 thru 18 coming online now."

The veiwing screen lit up and displayed six different angles of what the spectators could only describe as ... a spent warzone.

Twin gasps were heard from behind, everyone turned around to see only to see the two female pilots staring transfixed at the screen. Their faces adorned cloned expressions of pain and horror. Maya followed their line of vision to the point they were looking at then zoomed in one of the cameras. The control room became deathly silent...Until...

"Get the recovery teams out there!...NOW!" Shouted a pained Misato Katsaragi.

-Voices-

BEEP!

"Whats wrong with him?!"-Asuka

BEEP

"Is he going to be ok?!"-Misato

BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE...!

"SHINJIIIIIII!!"-Rei

"He's going into cardiac arrest. Get those three out, NOW!!!"-Ritsuko

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE...!

"We're losing him!!!!"-Docter.

blank


	3. Only ever see in dreams

Eyes Opening

A familiar white-washed ceiling.

An eerie glow spread throughout the room.

All was silent as Shinji lay there. Then he caught it… Faint through the sound was.

Slow, steady breathing

He pulled himself up into a sitting position slowly. The very sound of that movement rang through the room echoing back.

His eyes instantly locked on the figures standing at the end of his infirmary bed.

"Finally, you have returned to us." Chanted the two female pilots in unison.

Their beautiful figures lit with an ethereal glow. They were clothed in their plug-suits.

Their expressions changed to saddened look.

"Why did u want to leave us?"

"I…I…" He stammered

"Why don't you love us?"

"I…I do!"

"You said you didn't love us."

"…!"

"Were we that bad that you wanted to get away?"

"N…N…No!!! You did nothing wrong…" He pleaded though it was too late.

"In that case it would best if we leave." With that they turned away slowly and began to walk away.

A memory passed Shinji's distraught eyes…

FLASHBACK

"Father…don't leave. I'll be good… Don't leave me alone."

The figure of his father becoming distant. Never once turning back to bid goodbye to his crying son.

END FLASHBACK

Becoming desperate, the teen tries to get out of the bed and go after the retreating figures of his true loves.

His feet touch the icy surface of the floor, but his legs don't take his weight he falls to the ground.

"NOOO!!! Don't leave!"

But another factor silenced the teen.

All he could see was a see was a sea of black.

Nothing.

He raised his hands to his eyes, only to find that both his eyes and hands were gauzed.

Ringing through the darkness the sound of the infirmary door mechanically open.

High Heels

"Your awoke a lot faster than we expected, Shinji." The voice of dr. Akagi sang through the darkness towards his ears.

"What happened ?!!! Where am I ?!!! Why can't I see ?!!!" The questions came firing from his panicked mind.

"At 1100 hours there was suspected angel attack. Though precisely 60 seconds later the blue pattern completely disappeared. All that was left was a perfect-sphere-crater. We found you in an extremely bad way on they very edge of the crater. By the looks of it you had dragged yourself out from the very centre. I believe that is the reason your hands were severely burnt. The crater was very large, it seems impossible for you to have survived the explosion, but you did survive." As she finished speaking Shinji could hear her taking a sip from her cup of coffee she usually takes around with her.

"W…was anyone hurt???" He managed to stammer out.

"Well…(I can't tell Shinji that, it would finish him)…the reports haven't come in yet. So I really don't know."

She then continued onto checking how he was. When she was changing the gauze on his hands she let out a scream.

"W…what is it??? Is there something wrong?" Shinji asked, becoming jittery again.

"Erm…well...It has only been 9 hours and your hands have completely healed. This is a medical miracle. I'm gonna have to tell the commander about this."

"Wait. Ritsuko…do you know when I will be able to see again?" Shinji could tell that this had made her stumble.

"Erm…Shinji…about that…" She holds onto both of his hands, then continues, "Well…there was extremely extensive optic nerve damage…there wasn't anything I could do…"

"N-no…What are you trying to say?... I'm not going to be able see again am I?"

"I'm sor…"

"Please leave."


	4. Personal feelings

"Never again." Said Shinji.

"Never see again."

"Never see…"

_**FLASH** Rei's smile after the fifth angel._

_**FLASH** Asuka._

_**FLASH** Misato._

_**FLASH** Kensuke, Toji and Hikari._

_**FLASH **Makato, Aoba, Maya and Ritsuko._

"Never again." He repeated, his voice void of any and all emotion.

"I'm worthless now. I can't do anything. I can't pilot. That's all I was ever good at…"

Unknown to him, two beautiful girls sit at the end of his bed. A solitary tear rolls down each of their cheeks.

"I'll never be able to see their faces again. I know it's not fair on them, but I can't help but love them both…" Twin gasps break through the quiet air, "Oh god…you are both there aren't you? How long have you been there? You really weren't meant to hear that." An unsettled silence ensued.

"We have been at your side since you came out of surgery." The dilemma filled voice of Rei answered.

"I really didn't mean for you to hear that…Gomen…" he started.

"BAKA!! That's your answer for everything isn't it?!" Asuka said, her voice holding a pained note, "We did hear and there isn't anything that can change that now."

He could hear her get up and run from the room.

"Ikari…" Rei started to say.

"Please can you leave…Rei…I don't want you to see me like this…I'm pathetic."

He heard the door open. Then there is a pause.

"Shinji…Just so you know…You will never be pathetic in my eyes." Whispered Rei Then the door slid shut.

Shinji sat there for a few minutes in a state of shock. He knew not which had shocked him the most, her message or the fact that she had just used his first name for the first time.

"She called me SHINJI!" A broad smile crossed his face, "SHE CALLED ME SHINJI!!"

At that moment, he was the happiest he had been in a long time.

**Rei's P.O.V.**

_I just called him Shinji. Why. Why did I just call him by his first name?_

**_Because you care for him. _**

_Perhaps…but this feels different…this feeling is foreign to me._

**_Could it be love? _**

_Love._

Her head shot up, eyes wide and let out a gasp.

"Geez wondergirl. What is up with you? Your acting more weird than usual." Said Asuka from next to her.

"I am fine thank you pilot Sohryu."

_I am in love._

A small smile touched her face. But was it was gone a moment later, leaving no trace of it ever being there.

**Asuka's P.O.V.**

_He actually said it. Why am I not angry though._

**_Because you wanted him to say it. _**

_I…I can't._

**_Remember that you were the one to ask him earlier. _**

_I know…I am in love with him_

A loud gasp from beside her rips Asuka from her reverie.

"Geez wondergirl, what is up with you? You're acting more weird than usual."

"I am fine thank you pilot Sohryu." Came the docile answer of Rei.

Asuka glanced over at the "ice maiden" as everyone at school called. A hint of emotion crossed the girl's face. But it disappeared as if it hadn't actually been there.

_Did that doll actually smile. So…even dolls have emotions. Well she better realise soon that Shinji is mine._

**Commander Ikari's office**

A huge, dark, circular room that has a whole side of glass and on the floor is the symbol of the tree of life.

One man sits behind the desk, fingers locked and chin resting on them. While the other stands in front of it, hands in pockets.

"Three hours till we begin and we already have a problem." Stated sub-commander Fuyutsuki .

"It is of minor significance" Was the reply of the ever calm commander.

"So…You're still planning on going ahead with the tests then?"

"Of course." He replied in quick response, "Two halves of a whole shall come together."

"Care to explain?"

"No."

**A.N. I know that this wasn't my best chapter but bare with me because I'm writing this on a personal organiser that has a 1" x 3" screen. Will try to post up again soon. So please do feel free to review / or not lol. I don't mind bad reviews as long as they at least give I hint of how to resolve the problem you have with my writing. Well…Cya soon love you all.**


	5. Brand new look

"Ok, run this by me one more time." Asked Major Katsuragi over a steaming cup of coffee.

"Ok…one last time." Replied an irritated Dr. Akagi, "Do you remember 10-15 years ago they replaced the original dial-up internet connection with the broadband one? Well it's basically the same as this. We're changing the original nerve connections with newer ones that are faster and take through a lot more information through at once."

"Ok, I think I've got it know," Said a rather pleased-with-herself major.

She took a sip of coffee and a frown appeared on her face.

"Ritsu…will there be any danger to the pilots?"

A thoughtful pause happens between the two.

"Well the simulations we have run with the magi have all resulted in success. But there always have been and always will be risks. Don't worry Misato, I'll do every thing in my power to keep them safe."

A tired, grateful smile crossed the majors face.

"Thanks Ritsu. I must be getting a little protective over them. They are so young and it's like their youth is being taken over by these events. They really don't have the pleasure of enjoying being teenagers."

"That's true. Listen we better get down there…You know that with these new connections Shinji may still be able to regain his sight. Yeah, the increase in the nerve movements might just be his optical nerves need to repair themselves."

"Really! Great! Hurry up we have an experiment to get to!" Shouted Misato, striding off.

When they arrived at the experiment control box. The first thing the two ladies noticed was that Shinji was standing there his nose almost touching the viewing glass. Had it not been for the fact that they knew he was blind they would have thought he was just staring out at the three Eva.

He was wearing highly polished black toe-cap shoes; black trousers and a black t-shirt. Also, gone was the gauze bandage around his eyes, in stead he had a pad over each eye with a pair of blacked out glasses.

Though his physical changes were what shocked the women most. He had filled out almost over night, he had grown a few inches and his hair was a midnight blue colour.

Misato looked over at Ritsuko for answers, only to receive a shrug.

"I'm gonna run some tests on him when this experiment is over. I didn't notice this before because he was in a darkroom." She replied.

Misato walked over to the lonely figure and she placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Hay Shinji. How you holding up? Remember I will always be here for you."

"Thanks Misato. I feel trapped inside. I always feel lost because I can't see where I am." He paused, "My father gave me these clothes. I don't know why. How do they look."

"They really do suit you."

Maya tapped Misato on the shoulder.

"I'm sorry to interrupt ma'am but the experiment s ready to start." The young lieutenant kept stealing quick glances at Shinji nervously.

Ritsuko could be seen in the back round on the phone with someone. When she put the phone down she said out loud,

"Ok, the commander said that we shall be using the forth child in unit-01 due to the incapacity of the third."

"Ok, Rei, Asuka are you ready?"

"Hai." They both responded.

"Toji, are you ready for your first guard post."

"Hai."

"Start 1st stage connection."

Everybody in the control box came alive. Each to their own job.

"Wave patterns are good." Said lt. Ibuki said from her post.

"Good. Continue to 2nd stage."

Again the crew came alive.

All this time Shinji I still stood "staring" out of the window. Never moving, like a statue.

"Beginning stage three in 5."

"4…"

"3…"

"2…"

"1…"

"Sync ratio reaching 0 borderline."

On the monitor the ratios could be seen dancing below the border line to synchronisation. All were waiting on baited breath.

At this moment Shinji spun on his heel. A look of distress on his face.

"Break the circuits!. Eject the plug!" He shouted. Then by some miracle ran clean out the door.

Everyone in the room were shock by this outburst. But this thought was drowned as lt. Ibuki's voice rang out through the crowd.

"Boarder line crossed. Their sync ratios are shooting up," A wave of relief washed across everyone, "Wait! Ratios reaching 80...90...95 reaching the ego borderline"

Alarms were going off everywhere. Mass panic had arisen in the room.

"Eject the entry plugs!" Shouted Major Katsuragi.

"The codes are not being accepted!" Replied a stunned Aoba.

"Ratios at 99.9!" called Maya.

"Misato, I can't do anything unit-1 has shut down!" Shouted Toji, despairingly.

A piercing scream shot through the air and a blinding light issued from the two Eva.

"They've the ego barrier!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shinji is running through the corridors. Somehow he knows where he is going. He can feel them. He can feel that they are in danger.

A piercing screams rips through air followed by a thunderous explosion that rocks the corridor. This only made him run faster. They were alive but something had happened to them.

He reached the steal door to the cages. The only problem was that the auto-open must have been taken out the explosion.

To his relief he heard the hum of the electricity coming back and the door slid open.

The smell of blood instantly flooded his senses.But he new that he could not waste anytime. But he could also feel that there had been a very drastic change here. He felt them in exactly the same place, so ran there with his heart tearing more every step.

Shinji touched the hot steel of the entry plug and from then on no rational thought came to him. He dropped to his knees as the recovery teams and medics rushed past him.

_How?...It's impossible…They couldn't have…_ His thoughts failed him there as unconsciousness took him.


	6. Rejoining

**A.N. I am so sorry I haven't posted in a long time. Can you all forgive me? Oh well. **

**At least I am posting now. Story should actually become interesting from now on. Please Read and review. I take constructive criticism but if your just plain rude then then you can go fuck yourself because I've had a few really hurtful emails and I don't like it. On with the show then, enjoy. ;-)**

**Two Become One: **

**Rejoining**

"Shinji?"

Shinji heard a feminine voice calling his name. It sounded like he was deep underwater and rising towards the surface as his hearing returned.

"Shinji…Oh god." The voice turned into Misato's worried motherly voice. The purple haired goddess was cradling her charge in her arms. Shinji could hear her sobs and felt them as they racked through his guardians body.

His head was pounding and his eyes stung, and burn like fire. The gauze amplified this feeling. He desperately wished to be rid of them.

Misato noticed his movements and let joy and relief wash over her as her charge finally regained consciousness. His face scrunched up and he grunted in pain.

"Shinji…Shinji what's wrong? Answer me!" Sounded Misato's commanding voice.

Not answering, he raised his hands up to his eyes and claws at the gauze in a desperate struggle to remove them. Finally, the tape peeled away and the pained look vanished completely.

His eyes shot open. He looked around, a little disorientated.

"I can see." He said as he turned to Misato. When she when he looked at her, a look of horror adorned her face.

Her scream ripped through the air like a polished blade and echoed throughout NERV.

He looked over and saw Misato cowering away from him and everyone in the test cage staring at him, a look of fear lacing all of their. She was just starring at him as if he had become some monster.

"Misato what's wrong?" He asked her, fear rising greater every second.

Seeing that pursuing this line was getting him nowhere he looked around frantically for something to see himself in. He picked up a large piece of broken glass from the floor. The cage was deathly silent; all eyes were on the 'slayer of angels'. He looked into the glass with almost cold determination. Though when he saw his eyes his demeanour held, never faltering. This sent another chill down everyone's spines because the way he looked now was a perfect mirror of what the commander was like.

Inside his mind was unusually quiet considering what he just saw. Maybe this is what finally broke him and hardened him…Maybe.

**Scarlet.**

_Indeed, but what has happen to me. I don't feel the same._

**I feel strong and…confident.**

He looked at Misato. She gasped at the cold expression he had. It reminded her of someone, but she shrugged it off as him being like his father.

_Do I really look like a monster? _(Shinji)

_Am I an abomination?_

**Please accept me.**

Then something struck him.

"Where are they?" He asked.

**:The Commanders office:**

"YOU KNEW DIDN'T YOU? YOU KNEW THIS WOULD HAPPEN!" Sub-commander Fuyutsuki shouted at Commander Ikari, slamming his hands intro the desk.

"Indeed." Ikari replied in a calm, almost bored voice.

He sat at the desk. His white gloved hands steepled together and his chin resting on them. He sat back in his chair, and then met eyes with his oldest 'friend'.

"As I said earlier, two halves must be made whole." He said cryptically.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean Ikari?"

"It means that the first and the second share the same soul."

"WHAT. B-but that can't be true. T-they are two different beings. It's impossible. Anyway, Rei hold the soul of the second angel, Lilith." The startled man stuttered.

"Indeed she does, the second holds the other half."

Fuyutsuki slumped down into his chair. This was too much for him to handle.

"But what about Kyoto Soryu?" He asked.

"She was impregnated against her own knowledge."

"But how can all of this be possible, Ikari?"

Ikari open a draw in his desk and withdrew a manila folder. He placed it on the desk and slid it to Kouzou.

"This is in fact the second attempt at this…experiment. However, something happened and the human part became too dominant. This resulted in the eradication of the angelic side. This time we have the Eva as a sort of catalyst. This hopefully will create a stable balance." With this Gendo fell silent.

"Wait, here it say that the subject is in occupation of NERV. Who is it?"

A smirk touched the commander's face. He spoke the name. It did not go too well with Fuyutsuki.

"What! Good god," He said, "though, it is obvious now that I know. She was the last survivor of the Katsuragi expedition."

**:The Infirmary:**

"Let me see them." Shinji said to a slightly off Dr Akagi in a commanding tone and starring hard into her eyes.

Ritsuko, unnerved by the scarlet-eyed boy, stood in the way of the infirmary room door, denying him entrance.

"I can't do that. I also need you to calm down…" She did not get to finish that sentence as Shinji's hand had just thunderously hit the wall behind her head.

She was intrigued as well as scared because she had not even seen him move, or even flinch for that matter. His expression was still as it had since he looked at his reflection.

_It's as if he had not put any force into it._ The scientist in her thought.

Shinji remove his hand and glared at her.

"What has happened to them Dr Akagi?" His face softened. A lost expression crossed his face and he slouched, "I'm sorry. It's just that I'm so worried about them. Please tell me everything. I want to know. Don't withhold any information, I can take it. Please."

Seeing the pleading look in his eyes' she gave in. She led him over to some chairs that were opposite the room.

"Shinji…Do you know what the experiment was about?" She asked and he nodded in affirmation, "Good, well the experiment worked. However, I found out from the commander that Asuka and Rei are special. They both share one soul. How this came to be I don't know. But this experiment has inadvertently bridged that gap."

The thoughts and memories from the moments in the test cage before he blacked out flashed back at him.

Then a look of realisation and shock shone brightly across and she could see that he was trying not to believe the conclusion he had come to was true.

_He can't take it he's lost his grip on his feeling. I'll hold back the major think between Misato and the girls 'till later. Kami-sama help me, the commander is going to have me killed if he finds out what I have leaked out._

"What does that all mean doctor?" He asked, trying to fool himself, he already knew what meant. He could feel **_her_**. In the next room.

"I'm so sorry Shinji," she let out a sob, "their bodies are no longer apart and their soul is no longer separate."

Shinji closed his eyes and gave a small nod. To her he looked as if he were he was going to breakdown. Therefore, she embraced him, like the way a mother would embrace her child. She held his head to her chest and whispered encouraging words. They stayed like this for a few minutes, then, when Shinji was feeling a lot better, they broke away from each other.

"Gomen nasai Dr Akagi. I did not mean to be like that." He said as an embarrassed blush coloured his cheeks.

"Don't worry about it I don't mind."

"Arigato." Again, he gained a down cast look, with his eyes closed.

"Do you want to see _her_?" She asked him.

At the word, 'Her' a single tear fell from his eye. Though it was not a crystal tear of water, it was a scarlet tear of blood.

Dr Akagi grabbed a tissue from her pocket, whipped it away then placed it in a concealed sterilized plastic wallet.

He thanked her, oblivious of the fact that he had just cried a tear of blood, accepted her offer.

He stepped up to the door of the room, and then turned to face the doctor.

"What does she look like, Ritsuko?" He asked her.

She looked at him with a puzzled look.

"I don't actually know. I haven't seen her yet. Although, the other doctors say she is stable so I will leave you a while before coming to run the tests on her, OK?" A reassuring smile crossed her face.

"Arigato." He said quietly. Then turned and enter the other room.

When the door closed, Ritsuko stood and walked up to the door. She put her rubber gloves on then touched the damaged metal wall right next to it.

The wall had dented inwards about three inches and in the centre of that the metal had warped and melted slightly with an imprint of an open hand in it about two inches deep.

She pulled out the plastic wallet with the bloodied tissue in it and looked at it, then the wall again.

She withdrew her cell phone and dialled a number.

"Maya. Come down to the infirmary. Bring a camera and some of the sample collection equipment with you…I'll tell you when you get here."


	7. Readapting

**A.N.-Ok to answer the question that a lot of people have been asking, the reason a lot of the characters seem OOC is because that is how the challenge stated I should have them. It took this challenge because it was very detailed in the description of how the story and characters should be portrayed. If you don't like then you can email me with a few suggestions. And again I am so sorry for taking such a long time to post this, but this is probably going to happen a lot seeing as this is my final year of Uni. And I am very busy. Please enjoy the feature presentation. ;-**p

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Eva characters or stuff. Gainax do. So BLAGH. Heheheeheheheheheehehe.**

**Two Become One:**

**Readapting **

As Shinji entered the room a steady beeping of the machines filled his ears. He walked up to the bed, not looking at its occupant. He was steeling himself to look at _her_ without losing it. He needed to be strong to help _her_.

This thought made a shiver run up his spine. _She_ did not actually have a name; _she_ was neither Asuka Langley Soryu nor Rei Ayanami any more, _she_ was nobody. Shinji shook these thoughts out of his mind and looked down.

His eye's widened immediately.

_Well, that was not what definitely not what I expected to see!_

Lying in bed was, what seemed to be, a younger version of Misato Katsuragi. This was not going to be his day, he could see it already.

_OK…I can do this…no problem…so what if she…if she looks like Misato-san…doesn't mean a thing…_

_YEAH RIGHT…I am so confused._ With that thought he flopped down into the chair beside the bed, jolting it slightly.

"He he, well Asuka was right. I am an idiot. I should be thinking about them…" looking down at the still form, "…Her."

The girl in front of him started to stir.

_Oh crap…Well its now or never._

Her head turned towards Him and scarlet met scarlet as they held eye contact. Her mouth opened and closed, as if she was trying to say something, but no sound was made. _She_ tried again but the same thing happened.

Seeing the girl struggling to speak, Shinji took the glass of cold water from the bedside table, brought it to her lips and let a little water trickle past her lips. She must have awoken a new confidence in him, he thought, there was no way he would have done anything like that before.

A feeling of warmth swept through him when she smiled and nodded in thanks, small as the gesture might have been. It still gave him a good feeling.

This time the girl was able to speak, croaky, but still speech.

"Sh-Shinji-…kun."

"Hai, I am here."

"Who…am I now…Shinji-kun?" She began coughing with this.

The question struck him hard. He would not be able to answer it. But seeing her coughing slightly he gave her some more water. Welcoming the distraction.

From here he chose his words very carefully.

"To be honest with you, I have to say that I don't know. Dr. Akagi will know though, she is bound to."

A forlorn expression washed over her flawless features. Shinji did the first thing that came to him; Dr. Akagi had done it for him. He got up and sat on the edge of the bed reached down and took her into his arms. She froze with shock at first, and then she letting her barriers drop, broke down and let the tears fall.

Shinji sat there, whispering reassuring and calming words to her. This moment lasted an eternity for both of them. Her tears began to subside after a time, but she did not pull away. Instead, she held onto him tighter, almost as if she let go she would lose herself and she would not find her way again.

The door opened behind him and felt her jump and grip his arm. He turned to see Dr. Akagi standing in the door way. Her eyes only slightly larger than normal. The reason was that _Shinji_ was holding the girl…any girl for that matter. But then as he moved it was because of the resemblance to her best friend.

Shinji looked up at the clock. He was slightly surprised that only fifteen minutes had gone by since he had come in here. But then he looked back to the girl, an anger at the _good doctor_ welled within him. He turned to Ritsuko, his blood red eyes flashing with power.

"Out now." His voice cold, yet commanding.

She turned on her heel and walked straight out of the room. Shinji stood to follow her when the hand of the girls gripped his wrist, a desperate look in her eyes. He gave her a reassuring smile.

"I will be back soon." Then he walked out.

"What didn't you tell me _Doctor_?" Shinji shouted at Ritsuko the moment the door had slid shut.

This didn't take her by that much of a surprise, especially after seeing the girl.

"Not now Shinji. I will tell you when I tell Misato. Seeing as this involves her as well."

"And what…Ritsuko involves me that Shinji wants to know so badly." Misato stepped out of the shadows from behind them both.

"Follow." Was all the blond doctor said before walking off down the corridor, lab coat billowing out behind her.

Shinji and Misato followed her without question. Neither speaking as they followed the doctor down the corridor.

The group stopped when they came to the door to Ritsuko's office. She entered and motioned for the other two to follow. Once inside she signalled for them to sit. She then proceeded to make coffee.

When Ritsuko was finished with the coffee she gave Misato a cup then a cup for herself and sat on the edge of her desk. She took a sip of coffee then looked at Shinji.

"So, how is she?" She asked him in a kind voice.

"She is scared. She doesn't know who she is and I couldn't answer her when she asked me. She knows who everyone else is but herself. She needs answers." He said, his voice holding a tone of sadness in its depths.

"I think I understand what you mean." She turned to the major, "What do you want to know?"

"I want to know what happened and I want to know what Shinji wants to know so badly." The purple operations director replied.

"Ok. First things first. What happened was that the experiment we talked about earlier was actually a success. The were no malfunction in the slightest." Misato glared at her after her saying this. "Rei and Asuka are different from normal humans. They share a soul, two halves as it were. The experiment inadvertently released the boundaries holding them in their separate forms."

"Ok. This is very unreal. Then not everything we do each day is slightly unreal too. So…what does this have to do with me, and why is Shinji so stressed about it." Misato asked in a bit of confusion.

Without a word Ritsuko stood back up and swept past them out of the room. They also stood and followed her. This did not feel good; they felt as if something was very wrong about this. As they re-entered the corridor Ritsuko began speaking again.

"This is not actually the first time that this has happened. 26 years ago Gehern, the predecessor to NERV, was involved in research to do with 'the human soul'. The attempted an experiment in binding two souls together. They managed to actually do it to. But something happened and they void the experiment void and abandoned it. They handed the experiment over to the lead scientist in charge." She stopped as she approached the girl's room.

Turning to face Misato she placed her hand on the door release button…

"The result of the experiment was a five year old…"

…and press it, moving out of the way.

As Misato saw the girl on the bed her eyes widened with shock.

"…You."

The major backed away from the door way until her back touch the wall.

"You have got to be seriously shitting me."

Then she slid down the wall until she was on her knees.

"I need a beer."

**A.N. so….this chapter is finally finished. I know Misato is supposed to be 29 in the episodes but I made her 31, the same age as Kaji. Any suggestion as what I am going to make the Girl's name? If you have any…put it in your review. I love you all! Jokz.**


End file.
